The present invention relates to harvesting apparatus and more particularly to a self-propelled device primarily adapted for removing cranberries from the vines of a flooded cranberry bog.
Cranberries grow on vines which are typically and preferably six to eight inches deep and often up to fourteen inches. In commercial cranberry growing operations, marsh areas or bogs are divided into relatively flat beds surrounded by dikes. The cranberry vines grow within the beds which may be flooded to protect the berries from frost. The beds are also flooded during harvesting operations to raise the vines. During harvesting, the berries are removed from the vines and float on the surface of the water. The berries may then be collected and removed for transport to a processing facility.
Various proposals have been made for removing the cranberries from the relatively thick and tangled vine "carpets" in the bog beds. In one approach, a raking machine including a plurality of fingers or tines is moved through the bog. The fingers move under the berries and hold them while the vehicle moves, causing separation of the berries from the vines. These machines may deposit the berries into boats which are towed behind the vehicle. The boats are then removed from the bog and dumped into a truck.
Raking machines have relatively low production rates or operation speeds. Such devices are typically used when the berries will be sold as fresh fruit, since the raking action of the machine limits damage to or bruising of the berries. Examples of such prior devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,725 entitled BERRY STRIPPING MACHINE and issued on Feb. 12, 1924 to Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,644 entitled CRANBERRY HARVESTER and issued on Apr. 14, 1925 to Gebhardt; U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,831 entitled CRANBERRY HARVESTING APPARATUS and issued on May 24, 1927 to Maglathlin; U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,631 entitled CRANBERRY HARVESTER and issued on Oct. 3, 1950 to Minutillo; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,099 entitled CRANBERRY HARVESTING MACHINE and issued on June 11, 1957 to Getsinger.
Cranberries, of course, are also produced on a commercial scale for processing into juice and sauce. In such commercial production, the physical appearance, other than color, is not as critical. The berries may be bruised without having an adverse effect on the ultimate product.
In order to achieve faster harvesting times and increase production, raking type machines are typically not used in such operations. Instead, "beater" harvesters or reel type harvesters are employed due to their higher harvesting rates. Such reel machines are typically selfpropelled vehicles which traverse the bog bed dislodging the fruit which then floats to the surface. The fruit is pushed to a corner or area of the bog and removed by a conveyor or elevator to a transport vehicle.
Wisconsin reel machines include a pair of front drive wheels and a forwardly mounted reel assembly. The reel includes an elongated shaft and a plurality of discs which are positioned longitudinally of the shaft. The discs may be open spoked structures or solid wheel or disclike members. The solid discs may be used in any type of bog bed. A plurality of equally spaced circumferentially arranged horizontal bars extend between adjacent discs at their peripheries and inside hoop. The bars are staggered at alternate pairs of discs to eliminate "bouncing" as the reels are rotated. A drive motor mounted on the wheel chassis is connected to the reel through an open chain and sprocket or belt and pulley arrangement. As the vehicle traverses the bog, the reel rotates at a speed greater than the vehicle speed. This differential action of the reel relative to speed of ground travel dislodges the berries from the vines. An example of a reel-type harvester may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,140 entitled CRANBERRY HARVESTING APPARATUS and issued on June 27, 1972 to Furford.
In harvesting operations, it has been found that the cranberry vines are somewhat fragile and may be damaged if the reel exerts too much pressure on the vines during the harvesting operation. Further, weeds, vines and the like may become entangled on the open reels and the reel must be cleaned for proper operation and thorough harvesting. Chain and sprocket power transmission arrangements for driving the vehicle drive wheels and for rotating the reel may also become entangled with weeds, vines and the like. The cleaning operations must typically be manually performed in order to properly remove the entangled debris.